


Playing...Games

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Game Nights [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Competition, Cutesy, F/M, Fun, Surprise Kissing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: The command team has more than a little fun.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Game Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Playing...Games

Playing.. Games

3/22/2020

The four of them were on the holodeck. It had been a stressful week for the command crew. Tom had a new holodeck program he wanted to show off and thought this was a good time to do so. As the three of them followed Tom inside the holodeck; they gave him questioning looks.

"Tom, what is the couch for?" B'Elanna asked. "I thought you said there was a game," she said looked around. "I don't see it."

"Hold on a second. Computer, begin Tom-Game16."

In front of them appeared to be a living room with a screen in front of the couch, where several devices lay. On the screen appeared the words, "Mariocart," with playful music playing in the background.

"Here," Tom said. He gave a controller to B'Elanna, Chakotay, and the captain.

"This game, 'Mario Kart', is a twenty-first century car racing game. Athough the original game did not include team competition, I have adapted it so that we can play on teams. B'Elanna and I are on one team, Chakotay and the captain are on the other. Have a seat!"

They sat down, went over the instructions, and chose their players. Tom seemed to take his sweet time on the cart wheel, body, and parachute design.

The first cup's three races were used as practice. Then it was game on. They decided the best out of three cups would determine the winning team. Tom had some snacks and drinks available between each set of cup races. Popcorn, pretzels, cheese puffs, and the like.

After the first "real" cup, Tom noticed that even though the teams were supposed to sit close to each other, the command team was squished up each other. Side-by-side.

Tom nudged B'Elanna, aimed his eyes, and tilted his head in their direction. She rolled her eyes and nudged him back.

It suddenly was the last race and both teams were tied.

"Come on, Chakotay! Your'e almost there. Watch out! Tom's throwing bananas everywhere!" Kathryn yelled.

And just like that, Chakotay's Bowser passed Tom's Ghost and then command team won.

In her excitement that they won, Kathryn suddenly grabbed Chakotay's face and planted a smacking kiss on it. She released it just as quickly.

Everyone's faces were in shock. Tom focused on Chakotay's face, which was completely stunned.

The captain was just beginning to realize what she had done. She dropped her hands from his face immediately. Her face was bright red and she clenched her jaw in embarrassment.

Then, out of the blue, Chakotay took hold of her arms and planted a kiss on her lips. However, this time the kiss continued.

Tom looked at B'Elanna, whose mouth was agape. He closed her mouth with his hand.

Tom said to her, "Well, I didn't know we were giving out our own prizes. It's about time they get together. Next time, we should play Twister," Tom said. He smiled, then planted a prize on B'Elanna as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/22/2020 after hubby and I played and I was wondering if there was team play during Shelter-in-Place.
> 
> I don't own rights to anything.


End file.
